Semiconductor device fabrication, such as transistor fabrication, typically involves several processing steps of patterning and etching to form the desired circuit structures. During each processing step, materials may be, for instance, deposited on, or etched from, a wafer. Because each step of a fabrication process may introduce delay, complexity, and cost, it may be desirable to seek to eliminate or decrease the scope of one or more steps in order to maximize fabrication efficiency and increase commercial advantage.